1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an article, system, and method for the closure of wounds, tears, and rips, without piercing the underlying torn tissue or fabric.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional wound closure techniques involve the use of sutures, commonly known as stitches, while more modern techniques utilize staples, adhesives, hemostats, and/or sealants. The primary function of a wound closure device or technique is to close a wound, both internal and external, and stop the bleeding through hemostasis. And important secondary function that wound closure techniques are expected to perform is avoiding or minimizing scarring. Scarring is particularly relevant with respect to facial wounds, as well as in cosmetic surgery procedures. Another problem posed by tissue wounds is the fact that many wounds are not straight cuts on a flat surface. Rather, living bodies are curved and contoured, and wounds are typically irregular. For example, stellate lacerations contain several V-shaped openings, wherein the tip of the V has already been compromised. Using a suture or staple through that tissue will only further compromise the tissue and the blood supply. Thus, even current wound closure techniques suffer drawbacks and there remains a need in the art for wound closure techniques that avoid further traumatization to the wound tissue.